


Aflame

by Daisy_Rivers



Series: Meant to Be [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Depending on How You Define Sex, F/M, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Really Far from Canon Compliant, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Rivers/pseuds/Daisy_Rivers
Summary: Eliza remembers some significant moments in their early teen years. They were definitely underage, but since the definition of "having sex" can vary wildly, call it what you will. You already know they did stuff, though.John has researched topics on google and has made sure there's a big bed on the balcony.





	Aflame

The text from John on Eliza’s phone was one she’d seen a thousand times before: _Do you want to come over and play?_

Of course, now that they were seventeen, it meant something different than it had when they were ten. She knew that Henry had a business trip this week and, as usual, Rachel would be going with him. John’s text was the _all clear_ signal. A shiver of anticipation went through her.

 _Sure,_ she texted back. _See you in a few._

Her parents and sisters were on the beach, but she had told them she didn’t feel like swimming today. Anyway, Catherine and Philip knew she spent hours and hours with John and Alex, and they weren’t stupid. Maybe they knew that nothing in the world could keep her away from her boys, so they didn’t try. She wrote a note – _Went to John’s, prob be late, Love, E_ – and stuck it to the front of the fridge, then ran along the walkway behind the dunes. She could never get there fast enough.

They were on the back balcony, and they took their time kissing her hello. After all, they hadn’t seen her for nearly twenty-four hours. The balcony was theirs now, furnished with comfortable chairs and a huge outdoor bed that John had convinced Henry he needed. He’d bought it near the end of last summer when John talked about the stress of returning to school and not being able to sleep well. He’d found an article about the benefits of sleeping in the fresh air and had presented it to his father. He was actually pretty sure that his father knew exactly why he wanted the outdoor bed, but they didn’t discuss that. Henry just gave him the credit card.

The bed had its own awning and sheer white curtains on all four sides so that no matter which direction the breeze was from, the curtains floated around them like clouds. Eliza had chosen the linens, all white, even the thick velvety blankets that they used on chilly nights. “It’s like sleeping in Fairyland,” she had sighed happily when they first spent a night in it. John and Alex had exchanged meaningful looks, and John had said, “Well, you’re not wrong,” and then they had all collapsed in giggles on their Fairyland bed.

“Do you want to play?” John asked her now, his hands on her ass, holding her tight against him.

“I always want to play with you,” she told him, looking from him to Alex. “What did you have in mind?”

By the time they were fifteen, “playing” was code for touching each other in a sexual way. They’d always held hands and cuddled and felt comfortable with lots of physical contact, but as they grew older, they understood that what they felt for one another was different from friendship. They knew what sex was, and they learned about each other’s bodies at the same time they learned about their own. Eliza remembered lying between John and Alex in John’s bed when they were thirteen, their shirts off, as the boys explored her developing breasts. They wanted to feel the softness where just a short time earlier, there had been a flat chest no different from theirs. It felt good when they touched her, and the more they did it, the more she wanted them to. One night between the dunes in the dark, John had pulled the top of her bathing suit down and put his mouth over her small pink nipple and sucked on it, and it was as if an electric current shot through her body.  She tore the bikini top off as fast as she could and pulled both of the boys to her, begging them to keep doing it. Alex and John learned then that Eliza _loved_ having them touch her breasts and suck her nipples, especially if they both did it at the same time. She learned that touching her body excited them, and that meant that when they “played,” the boys got erections. She watched, fascinated, as they masturbated, at first just looking at their hands, but later paying more attention to their faces. She didn’t completely understand what happened, but she knew that it made them feel really, really good. Later, she watched them kiss and touch and jack each other off, and it gave her a strange feeling deep in her core and made her panties wet. One night, she asked Alex to let her do it for him. She’d put her hand around him, felt how hard he was. His hand was over hers, showing her what to do, how to get the rhythm going. John sat on the sand a few feet away, his eyes dark and his lip between his teeth, watching. She stroked faster and faster, and in only a few minutes Alex came all over her hand. She was surprised by the force of it, and by how hot it was, and then Alex kissed her again and again, telling her she was amazing.

“But it’s easy,” she said. “I would have done it sooner if I’d known how easy it was.”

They laughed at that, and John asked quietly, “Do it for me?”

“Oh, yes,” she agreed eagerly. “Whenever you want.”

“Now,” John said, and she took him in her hands.

Alex lay down next to John and kissed him. “She’s really good, babe,” he whispered, and Eliza felt proud of herself.

Toward the end of the summer when they were fourteen, they lay on the blanket in the dunes, both boys kissing her breasts, and she put her hand between her legs and started rubbing herself. She’d been experimenting with ways of touching herself, and had even asked Angelica a couple of questions, but she still didn’t have it all figured out.

“Can I do that?” John asked.

“Mm-hm.”

John’s hand joined hers, and he ran his fingers through the dark curls. “You’re wet,” he said.

“I know. I don’t …”

“No, it’s good.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to happen.”

“How do you know stuff like that?”

John shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I hear guys talk at school. A lot of them make shit up, so I come home and use google.”

Alex laughed into Eliza’s neck. “God, you are such a nerd.”

“Yeah, but you listen to me.” He took Alex’s hand in his and wiped Eliza’s wetness on it. “Feel that?”

Eliza felt the shudder go through Alex. “Yeah,” he said, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

John looked at Eliza. “Okay if we both touch you there so I can explain things to Alex?”

“Yeah, of course. I like the way it feels.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Alex objected, insulted. “I’m not stupid.”

John smiled his angelic smile. “I know,” he said, “but you want to touch her too, don’t you?”

Alex pressed closer to Eliza. He kissed the soft place just below her ear and whispered, “I always want to touch her.”

John pulled Alex’s hand down and pressed it against her. Alex moved his fingers on her, and felt the soft, damp curls. Eliza made a little humming noise and John asked, “Do you know why she gets wet like that?” he asked.

Alex thought about it, and finally had to admit his ignorance. “Not exactly.”

“All right, pay attention,” John continued.

He pushed Eliza’s legs farther apart, and her hips jerked involuntarily. John stroked her with one finger, front to back, and she gasped.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s good.” She instinctively wanted more pressure, and she pushed herself against John’s finger.

“Come here, Alex,” John said. “Just one finger here.” He guided Alex’s hand, his own forefinger over Alex’s. “Right here, be very gentle, there’s an opening. That’s her vagina.” He pushed both their fingers in and Eliza felt a _need_ she’d never felt before.

She drew in a long breath. “Oh, God.”

“You okay?” John asked.

“It’s … it feels so … so different,” she gasped. She didn’t know how to put it into words. “I … don’t stop.”

“Good,” John said with that smile again. “Okay, Alex, move your finger around a little bit, and see what our girl feels like inside.”

Most of Eliza’s brain was taken up with the incredible feeling of her two boys moving their fingers inside her, but a small part wondered how John could be so calm and clinical. Alex was breathing as fast as she was.

“How does she feel?” John asked Alex.

“Warm, wet,” Alex said. “Slippery, really slippery.”

“You know why?”

“Um … kinda?”

“Someday,” John went on relentlessly, “I’m going to put my dick in there, and she’s going to be so slippery that it will slide right in. And then, Alex, you’re going to do the same thing. You understand now? This is what her body does to make it easier for us to fuck when the time comes.”

Eliza had never before known that words could set her body on fire. She pushed down hard against their hands, whining in frustration.

John kept talking, moving Alex’s hand with his. “You feel this right here?”

Eliza let out a shriek, hastily stifled with her hand.

“What?” Alex asked, trying to focus.

“Right here. It’s like a bump, and it’s hard.”

Eliza was moaning and gasping, her hips moving up and down.

“Yeah, okay, this?”

Eliza was biting her hand, whimpering.

“You all right, sweetheart?” John asked softly.

Her breathing was uneven, as if she were about to cry. “I … I don’t know. It feels … it feels good, but …”

John kissed her cheek and found it wet with tears. “Do you want us to stop?”

“No, I … I _want_ it, but I don’t know how it’s supposed to feel.”

He kissed her again, on the mouth this time, slowly. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he whispered. “It’ll feel good. You’re good. You’re perfect.”

He put his hand on Alex’s again. “Just rub it like this,” he said. “Not too hard, but keep going. Don’t stop. Go a little faster.” He lay down next to Eliza and kissed her again, then moved his mouth to her breast, sucking on it as Alex kept rubbing her clit.

Eliza felt something spread outward from where Alex’s hand was, and somewhere in the back of her mind was the realization _Oh, this is what it feels like._ Then it engulfed her in a torrent of pure physical pleasure, and John had to put his hand over her mouth.

When it was done, she was between them, spooned against Alex, facing John. Both of them had their arms around her, their bodies tight against hers in a way that felt _right_ as nothing else ever had. She had cried as it happened, overwhelmed by the power of it, but now she felt calm and safe, enveloped by love.

“You looked so beautiful,” Alex told her, his eyes shining.

She was still processing all the feelings. “It was like … like flying.”

John kissed her. “Yeah, it is. It was exciting for us, too, watching you.”

“I know. I’ve always loved watching you come.”

“Maybe,” Alex said thoughtfully, “maybe we could all do it together.”

Eliza sighed out a long “Ooohh.”

John stretched his arms and pulled Alex closer, and Eliza giggled because she was being squashed in the best possible way. “You know we can do this for the rest of our lives, right?” John reminded them. “We’re going to be together forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever universe I find this OT3 in, they love each other deeply. I am always interested in the story of how they came to that, and it inevitably involves their physical relationship as well as their emotional one. If you want more of this part of the story, please tell me, because for whatever reason, this is what my brain is producing right now. If you think I have lost my ability to use good judgment, tell me that too, and I'll go knit something until the urge to write J-A-E smut passes.


End file.
